A Man Beyond the Mask
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Erik has been caught and is to be hanged, but being known as the Phantom of the Opera has it's advantages.He knows ropes and ways to escape. He makes the escape using a captive, Madame Giry's daughter Meg. Now, the woman who was his shield, now becomes hi
1. Who Will Save Him

****

Chapter 1: Who Will Save Him

2 weeks after the Opera Populaire incident

" Extra! Extra! The Phantom of the Opera's Been Caught! Spared or Hanged?" a paper boy called out

" Did you hear, the Phantom of the Opera's been caught?" gossipers whispered to one another

Meg walked to the paper boy and bought one. She looked at the paper, which the headline read: _The Phantom of the Opera, Will He Hang or Walk ?_ Meg walked off and tucked her paper under her arm. She came to her home and undid her cloak.

" Mother!" she called

She ran into the kitchen and Madame Giry turned around.

" Look at the paper," Meg said

She opened the front page and Madame Giry looked at the front paper. She read the article and sat down.

" What's going to happen?" Meg asked

" He will be put on trial, but no doubt they'll rule against him," Madame Giry said

" How did he get caught?" Meg asked

" He was set up, taken in by a poor family," she said, " this is not good my darling….Erik will hanged for his guilt."

Meg sat down and looked at her mother and Madame Giry sighed.

" Then he's doomed," Meg whispered

Erik leaned against a wall, his hands tied behind his back, his clothing tattered. He hid his face in the shadows and looked at those who past him.

" Well, how's it feel to be trapped like a rat?" a guard sarcastically asked

Erik narrowed his eyes and the guard laughed.

" No one will save you, you pathetic monster," the guard said

" Perhaps you should hold your tongue," Erik hissed, " You might hang yourself."

The guard laughed and threw water on Erik and then walked off.

" Hold my tongue," the guard laughed

Erik stood up and looked out the small barred window. He breathed deep seeing they were preparing for a hanging. Erik leaned against the wall, then slid down into the damp hay and stone floor. He closed his eyes and tried to think past the irony of this hanging.

" It seems I was caught in my own hanging," Erik thought, " It was bound to happen."

" Thank you Monsieur," a voice said

Erik looked up and heard footsteps and then saw two shadows. He sat up and turned his face one way. Madame Giry and Meg walked in front of the jail cell and Erik sat up.

" Madame Giry," he said, " What brings you here?"

" To see you, my daughter told me you were here," she said, " Look at yourself Erik…bones and nothing more."

" I've been without food for two days," Erik replied

Madame Giry looked towards a guard.

" Monsieur, bring this man some food," Madame Giry called

" He can wait until tomorrow," the guard said, " After all he's the Phantom of the Opera…he's fed himself with human flesh."

" Lies all of it," Meg snapped

Madame Giry looked at her daughter and placed her hand on Meg's shoulder.

" Erik, you must hang on," Madame Giry said, " Be a brave soul, just like you use to."

" I will," Erik said

" Make way for the captain," a guard called

Meg and Madame Giry looked up and the captain walked down. Meg looked at him and turned her head from his sight. The captain walked over and looked at them.

" Good day ladies, I see your visiting our fresh catch," the captain said

" He's not an animal," Meg said

The captain looked at Meg and smiled.

" He's not like any man, curse perhaps," the captain said

Erik looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

" He's like a ravenous beast," the captain said, " What interest do you have with him?"

" Monsieur, he is hardly a ravenous beast, he is and will always be a gentleman," Madame Giry said, " And it is our business what interest we have with him and not your own."

Madame Giry looked at Meg and she nodded, both bid Erik good-bye and walked off and the captain looked at Erik. He gave a sneer and walked off and Erik stood up to watch Madame Giry and Meg walk off. Meg glanced behind her and saw Erik looking out, she saw his whole face, slightly gasped, but felt sorry. She turned away and walked with her mother.

The day of Erik's trail came and he was taken out before everyone. His hands remained tied as he stood there, people threw things at him. Erik narrowed his eyes and blocked his face as he got hit a few times.

" Send the monster to hell!" some of the people shouted

Erik looked at them and women hid their children's eyes. Madame Giry and Meg stood out in the crowd.

" Why today, it's almost a holiday?" Meg asked

" They will hang him tomorrow if he is convicted," Madame Giry said

" Ladies, Gentlemen, the trial of the convicted man is now taking place," a guard said

Madame Giry and Meg listened as Erik's convictions were read out. Erik stood there and looked at the judge as he just sat there. Erik knew already that they would hang him for sure. Erik leaned forward to get stress off his back.

" We find this man guilty of murder," the judge said, " You will be hanged and hang until you are dead."

Madame Giry looked at Erik, as he stood there, there was no fairness to his trial.

" Take him away!" The judge ordered

Erik looked in the crowd and saw both Madame Giry and Meg. They looked with disappointed, but then they knew he would be found guilty. Erik was thrown into jail and the door was shut. Erik sighed not even trying to fight his way out. Death called his name and he was falling into its trap.

Later, Erik was given his last meal and he ate it slowly. He did not waist a bite and did not waste a drop of wine. He leaned back against the wall and looked at the guards who past him by.

Meg walked out the house and walked towards the jail, she entered and looked around.

" I would like to speak to Captain Rousseau," Meg said

" A lady friend," the guard said

He winked at her and she turned away and waited for Captain Rousseau. Captain Rousseau walked out and looked at Meg.

" I thought you would come back Meg," he said

She removed her hood and looked at Rousseau. She gave a curtsy and he smiled, he gave her, his hand and she wrapped her arm around his.

" Rousseau, please you know that man is harmless, he's lost everything in just two weeks," Meg said

" Yes, I know he's harmless, but I have to do what the people want. Especially the judge. I have no control," Rousseau slyly said

Meg looked at him and said, " But you have some power, please."

" Why does this man interest you so Meg?" he asked, " He's a disfigured man and just a over all monster."

" He's a friend of my mother's," Meg said, " A dear friend."

" Ah, I see, well I can see what I can do before tomorrow…but I want you to do me a favor," he said

" A favor?" she asked

" Yes, if I do a favor for you, then I want you to do me a favor," Rousseau said

Meg looked at him and sighed, she couldn't say no, cause he would do nothing.

" What is your favor?" she asked

" To have dinner fwith me and one little thing, but we can discuss that after dinner tomorrow," Rousseau said

" Of course dinner," she replied with a shaky voice

" I'm a very powerful man Meg," he said

" And I thank you, may I see the man?" she quickly asked

" Yes," he said

He walked her down and Meg broke free from his hold.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik opened one eye and sat up, face turned one way.

" What is it?" he asked

" I may have a way to get you out, through Captain Rousseau," she said

" I don't trust him," he said, " He reeks with trouble and betrayal."

" He's your only hope," she said

Erik sighed and shook his head.

" I would rather die then be saved by a jackal," Erik replied

" Your stubborn," she said

She stood up and looked at Captain Rousseau. She then walked with him and turned her head back towards Erik.

" Good night sir, please speak to the judge," Meg said

" Of course," Rousseau said

Meg walked off and Rousseau narrowed his eyes and looked at his guards.

" What's wrong Rousseau? She seems more interested in that disfigured monster than you?" on guard stated

" Shut up," he growled, " She doesn't know what she has gotten herself into."

Rousseau and walked down stairs, taking a heavy stick with him. He opened the cell door and looked at Erik.

" Come to pay me a visit before you win your trail Monsieur?" Erik sarcastically asked

" Yes," Rousseau said, " Let me ask you Phantom, what makes the women drawn to you?"

Erik smirked in the shadows and rose and Erik looked at the captain.

" It's obviously not my face," Erik said

" Your personality doesn't help you either," Rousseau said

Rousseau looked at Erik and then swung the stick, hitting Erik in his ribs.

" Keep your deathly hands off Meg Giry," Rousseau said

Erik laughed and held his ribs and replied, " Afraid that this dead body would steal her from living flesh, I see? Your mind has fallen into the gutter Monsieur Rousseau."

Rousseau hit him in the other side and grabbed Erik by his tattered shirt.

" You're a dead man," Rousseau said

" Already walked that line," Erik replied

Rousseau threw Erik back and Erik smiled as Rousseau walked off with angry in his stroll.

" You die tomorrow," he said

" I look forward to it," Erik called, " After all I am the Phantom of the Opera!"

Meg looked out the window of her bedroom and sighed then laid down. She closed her eyes in hope that tomorrow Erik would be let go. She sighed as she hummed a soft song in her head.

The next morning a crowd waited to see the hanging of the Phantom of the Opera. Meg and Madame Giry stood in front and then Erik was brought up and the noose placed around his head.

" I'm really glad to have this job," a guard said, " A noose around your neck just makes it that much enjoyable, you monster," the guard said

Rousseau walked with his guards and stood ready to fire in case the noose didn't work.

" Rousseau," Meg called, " You promised."

" I'm sorry, the judge really doesn't like this man," Rousseau said

" Drums please," Rousseau said

A drum roll began and Erik closed his eyes, preparing for the fall. He looked at the people and then looked at Madame Giry and Meg.

" Go with bravery Erik," Madame Giry said

Meg held her breath as the guard pulled the lever and Erik fell. Meg turned her head and Erik closed his eyes then opened them. The guards looked at them and Erik let the rope on his hands fall off. He swung himself to the platform and kicked the guard. Meg looked up and looked at Erik. She ran up the platform with her mother following her. She stood in front of Erik and Rousseau stopped.

" Hold your fire," Rousseau said

Erik looked at Meg and then wrapped his arm around her as to hold her captive.

" He's got a captive," Rousseau said

Erik grabbed the blade and cut the noose and then tossed it at Rousseau.

" There's your noose to hang yourself," Erik said

Erik jumped down and whistled and a black horse came. He lifted Meg up and then climbed up and held the blade to Meg's throat. Madame Giry looked at Erik seeing he was using Meg as a shield for his escape. Erik rode off with Meg and headed out of Paris as fast as he could go.

" Let me go!" she cried, " Why did you do that?"

" You happened to be the first person there," Erik replied, " Now hang tight this road is rocky."

Meg held onto the horse and Erik picked up speed. He held onto the reigns and encouraged his stallion to go faster. Meg breathed deep and looked at Erik, she turned away. He looked down at her and gave slight smirk knowing what she was thinking.

After awhile the came to a small town outside of Paris and Erik gave Meg some money.

" I need you to buy me a cloak," Erik said

" Why not new clothes?" Meg asked

" I can deal with what I'm wearing, I need a cloak to keep myself warm and cover my face," Erik said

Meg looked at Erik and got down and walked into a shop, she bought a long cloak as well as new shirt. She came out and walked to the dark alley and Erik looked at her.

" Here, your cloak and a fresh shirt, you a least owe yourself that much," Meg said, " and we can eat here."

" No, we have to keep moving," Erik said

He changed within the darken shadows of the alley way. He then walked out and Meg looked at him.

" Let's go," Erik said

He helped Meg up and then jumped on and they took off. Erik watched as the towns people watched them leave. Meg held on tight as Erik used his heal to tell his horse to go.

" Where are we going?" she asked

" As far as this stallion will take us today," Erik said

Meg sighed as the horse went through muddy to rocky roads, she was becoming tiered and Erik looked at her. Erik slipped his arms under her arms, to get to the reigns a different way and she leaned back into his safe hold and fell asleep. Erik looked at her and then looked at the scenery.

" How long will I run?" Erik whispered

Madame Giry brought some tea to Captain Rousseau and sat down.

" Your daughter will be brought back safely Madame," he said, " I will not rest until she is returned."

" Monsieur Rousseau, you don't seem to understand the situation that Meg is in, she is in no harm. Erik will not let anything happen to her," Madame Giry said, " And until you and your men stop huntinghim, he won't stop running."

" But he is a mad man, I was there when the Opera Populaire's chandelier fell. And when he took the Vicomte de Chagny's fiancée down below," Captain Rousseau said, " He has killed to many."

" He has not killed, but 2 men," Madame Giry said, " Scaring them off is more like it. Erik is not a violent man."

" He's an insane man and he needs to be brought back here, dead or alive," Captain Rousseau replied

Madame Giry sighed and drank her tea and turned away.

" Erik, run as fast as you can," Madame Giry thought, " Keep my daughter safe."


	2. Running Around the Countryside

**Chapter 2: Running Around the Countryside**

Erik helped Meg down and walked with her to a farm house. He knocked on the door and sounds of children's feet came to the door. Then a woman's voice told them to stay back. She opened the door and looked out." What do you want?" she asked

" Madame, we have come to ask for shelter for the evening, my horse and companion are weary," Erik said, " We have been traveling all day, without food."

The woman looked at him and then at the young woman.

" There's a spare stall," she said, " And I can bring you both something eat."

" Thank you Madame," Erik said with a bow

He whistled to his horse and the woman led them to the stables. She laid out fresh hay and went to bring them some food. Erik remained cloaked and Meg sat down in the hay and looked at him.

" So, how long will we stay here?" Meg asked

" Only tonight, we are off tomorrow," Erik replied said

The woman walked over and placed some hot soup, bread, and wine, on a table.

" Thank you Madame," Erik said, " We are in your debt, can we pay you for this service?"

" No, you don't have too," she said, " Good night monsieur."

She walked off and Meg stood up, she cut the bread into two and sat down. Erik joined her and poured her a glass of wine, then himself.

" How long do you tend to run?" Meg asked

" Until they stop chasing me," Erik said

Meg sighed and looked at Erik as he ate, half covered face. She shook her head and walked over and removed the hood. He looked at her and turned his face away.

" It isn't offensive if your with the right people," Meg said, " Plus, I've seen it many times."

She turned his face the other way and then sat down, Erik looked at her as she went back so causally eating.

" Have you?" he questioned

" Yes," Meg replied, " When I was younger?"

Later, Meg fell asleep in the hay and Erik looked at her as he sat in the corner. He looked at the horse, that rested its head over the stall. He stood up and gently patted the horse on his nose. The horse gently nudged Erik in the head and Erik looked at him. He shook his head and then sighed as he laid down on another soft pile of hay. Erik laid on his back, hands under his head.

" How can I find another life?" he thought, " I've never known any life outside the opera house walls."

Erik turned on his side and looked at the stall wall, as he drifted to sleep finally. Resting with ease finally.

Meg opened her eyes to the sounds of a roster and she sat up. She sighed remembering what happened and she saw Erik resting on the opposite side of the stall. She yawned and then heard talking, she got up and looked out, seeing 3 officials talking to the woman. She hurried and shook Erik.

" Erik, they've come here," she said

Erik opened his eyes and sat up.

" Come on," he said

He stood up and grabbed her hand, he readied the stallion and helped Meg up. He heard footsteps and looked at the horse.

" They're coming," Erik said, " Go."

Erik hit the horse and it took off, Erik looked at the loft of the stables. He climbed up the latter and waited. The officials walked in and the woman followed in with a scared face. She gave a sigh seeing they made it out and the officials looked around. They looked up at the loft and one climbed up and Erik found himself in a tight position.

Meg rode halfway and looked back at the stables and waited.

" Come on Erik," she thought

Erik backed up as they came towards him, finding he was running out of room. They raised their guns at him and he looked at them.

" Your at the end of the line, now where's the woman?" one official questioned

Erik felt something under his hands and he looked down, there laid a harvester. He lifted it up and they fired a shot. Erik threw the harvester and got one, he then looked at the window, nearest him. He jumped out the wooden window and slipped down the roof. He grabbed hold of the eve and looked down, seeing no easy landing. Erik got back up and saw the other two coming for him. Erik jumped and landed hard on his legs, he fell to the ground then got up, limping towards the fields.

" Come back here!" they shouted

They fired a shot and Erik continued to run. They went to go after him as he disappeared into the fields.

" Damn it," Erik breathed

He ripped his old shirt and tied it around his hurt leg. Erik made his way out of the field and fell to the ground.

" Erik!" Meg called

Erik looked up and saw her riding towards him. She jumped down and ran to help him. Erik used her help and got to the horse, then helped him.

" What happened?" she asked

" I fell," he said

He continued to bite on a piece of leather as pain rode up his leg. Meg looked back and saw the officials, she used her heal to make the horse go faster. Erik looked back seeing the officials tailing them.

" Go in the forest, do it quickly," Erik said

Meg did as he said and they jumped fallen trunks and took unexpected turns. The forest became deep and dark, the official's failed in following them. Erik looked at Meg and nodded. She stopped the horse and jumped off, she picked up two slightly thick sticks.

" Let me see your leg," she said

" What are you going to do with those sticks?" he asked

" Help you out," she said

She walked over to his wounded leg, then undid the torn pieces of shirt. She placed the two sticks on each side of his leg, then tightly tied the torn shirt. Erik winced in pain and looked at her.

" Where did you learn that?" he asked

" Just something I picked up," Meg said

He helped her up and they continued, Meg smiled a little as she thought how once again she saved Erik. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her smile. He shook his head and looked forward.

By the afternoon, they came to a town and Erik got down carefully, then helped Meg. He tied the stallion to a pillar and they walked into a tavern, were the men turned around; to get a glance at Meg. Erik looked at them and narrowed his eyes at the drunks, Meg stayed close to Erik.

" Hey sweety how about a drink!" one called

Erik drew the unsheathed blade and placed it to his throat.

" She's not interested," Erik said

" Sorry," the drunk said

Meg gave a nodded and Erik walked to a corner table, there they both sat. Meg looked at Erik as he kept his head lowered.

" Thank you Erik," she said

Erik looked up at her and she could see half his face touched by the light.

" Your welcome," Erik answered

They ate, still being watched by the drunks. Meg tried to ignore the awful stares that were full of lustful thoughts. She looked down and Erik looked at her then the men.

" Come we will leave," Erik said

" No, it's alright," she said, " Let's finish."

Erik nodded and finished, he drank down the red wine and Meg looked out the window.

" Erik, look," Meg said

Erik turned and saw some officials and both ducked, Erik pulled his cloak tighter. They got up and went to the back, taking the back doors. Erik made Meg stay and he went around, to get the stallion.

" Be careful," Meg said

" Are you worried?" Erik questioned

" Just a little," Meg said

Erik walked out and saw the officials and whistled. They looked over and Erik turned his dark side to them.

" It's him, the Phantom!" they shouted

They went after Erik and Erik pulled out the blade. They charged at him and he returned the aggressive attack. Erik blocked them with the blade and cut at the wooden guns. He split the barrels and kicked each out of his way, he then untied the stallion. He leapt on and rode to the back, he pulled Meg on and then rode off. An official pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Erik. He fired the shot and Erik felt the bullet hit him, just below the shoulder blade.

" Got him," the official said

He fired, but Erik changed sides and it missed him. He rode fast and the town looked at the horse trample the ground heavily. The official sneered and put his pistol away and looked to his partner.

" We'll get him," the other said

Erik breathed deep and got out of town, then stopped the horse.

" What's wrong?" Meg asked

Erik got off and held his wound, he was lucky, the bullet went straight through, but not without leaving endless amounts of pain.

" Erik," she said seeing the blood

She jumped off and walked to him. He came to his knees and Meg knelt down beside him.

" Erik, let me see," she said

" No, get away from me," Erik growled

Meg looked at him, seeing he was acting like a wounded animal, she pulled her cloak off. She knelt down and pressed it against his wound, he hissed and looked at her.

" We need to get you some help," she said, " Can you ride just until we get to the next town?"

" I can try," he breathed

" Hold this to your wound," she said, " I swear to you I won't let you get any worse."

She helped him onto the horse and took control of the reigns. He held on to her as she guided the black stallion to the next town. She saw a farm house and picked up speed, she looked at Erik.

" Hold on Erik," she said

She came to the door and knocked on it.

" Please, I need shelter, my companions been shot," she said, " He needs help."

The door opened and a husband and wife opened the door.

" Please, Madame, Monsieur, he's hurt badly," she said, " I need help…a doctor."

" Bring him in," the man said

Meg helped Erik walk and the wife of the house boiled water. The man made a place and Meg laid Erik down, Erik winced in pain and Meg saw he was sweating. She wiped his face, covering the darker half.

" I'll go get the doctor," the man said

He left and Erik hissed in pain and the woman walked in.

" Let's clean the wound," she said

Meg removed her cloak from Erik's hold, then undid Erik's shirt. She lifted Erik up to remove it all the way off and she looked at him. The woman wrung out a cloth and placed it on his wound. He growled and Meg grabbed his hand and he gripped her hand. She winced at his deathly grip.

" I know it hurts," Meg said, " Hold on Erik."

Meg gently cleaned around the wound, and Erik looked at her. She then looked at Erik and nodded. A cloth was placed on the still bleeding wound, until the doctor came. The woman went to get fresh water, leaving them alone. Erik breathed deep and Meg looked at him, she smiled a little.

" It's becoming to dangerous for a woman, remain here," Erik said

" No, Erik," she said, " I won't leave you wounded and running."

Erik looked at her and took a deep breath, trying to avoid the strings of pain.

" You'll be ok," Meg said, " It's just a flesh wound."

The man arrived with the doctor, he walked over to Erik and Meg.

" My dear please leave the room and let me take a look," he said

" Come here mademoiselle," the woman said, " I'll make you some tea."

Meg looked over her shoulder and then was brought into the kitchen. Meg sat there looking at her cup.

" Are you two married, child?" the woman asked

" No, we're traveling around," Meg answered

" I see," the woman said

A little after the doctor walked out and wiped his hands on a wet cloth.

" Is he alright doctor?" Meg asked

" Just fine, he is resting," the doctor said, " I don't recommend that he does a lot."

" I see, He's stubborn, but I'll try " Meg said

Meg got up and walked into the room, Erik was in and she knelt down by his side.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik moaned, before opening his eyes to see who called to him. He turned his head and looked at Meg. She looked at him eye to eye, and he tried to sit up.

" No, you mustn't," she said

She laid him down and Erik grabbed her hand, she gasped and looked at Erik.

" Tell me," he whispered, " When did you see my face first?"

Meg looked at him and whispered, " You wish to know? But why?"

" Because," he whispered

Meg nodded and folded her legs underneath her and Erik held her hand.

" I was young maybe 7, old enough to understand why we all were different," Meg said

****

Flashback

Meg walked with her mother down to the dark, dreary cellar. She held her mother's hand almost afraid and Madame Giry explained to her that she was not to wander past the point, where she stood.

" Why?" Meg asked

" He's very private, to all and he would be furious if I brought you with me," Madame Giry replied

" But I won't tell anyone," Meg said

" Promise me Meg that you will remain here," Madame Giry said

Meg sighed and nodded and Madame Giry went on with Meg to a certain point. She stopped and told Meg to stay there, then she went on to address Erik. Meg peeked her head around the corner, to see beyond the hallway.

" Amazing," she thought

She stumbled, looking forward and went beyond the point. Her mother was talking to a man, dressed in very fine attire. The shadows covered half his face, but she could see that he was different. When he turned towards the light she saw his face and gave a slight gasp. Meg walked in deeper and got a closer look, she could only see parts of his face, before he placed his mask on his face. Madame Giry stood up and lifted a bag and then he kissed her cheek.

" Thank you Madame," Erik said

" It will be done Erik," Madame Giry said, " She's young Erik be gentle."

" I will," Erik said, " I'll make her a star."

" Your dreams are as big as this cellar Erik, be careful though," Madame Giry said

Erik nodded and Meg hurried back to where she stood. Madame Giry walked over and took Meg's hand and they quickly left.

****

End of Flash back

Erik looked at Meg as he still held her hand. Meg smiled and pushed back the hood of the cloak.

" You don't have hide your face Erik," she said, " Not around me and mother."

" You are the only two people, that I can trust," Erik said

" And Christine, she saw your face," Meg replied

" Yes, and Christine," Erik whispered

Erik sighed and turned his head the other way, Meg looked at him seeing she had said the wrong thing.

" Have I said something wrong?" Meg asked

" No, nothing," Erik said

" Perhaps you should rest," Meg said

Erik gave a nodded and Meg stood up and walked in the kitchen.

" Thank you Monsieur and Madame, for letting us stay here, we will be leaving tomorrow," Meg said

" Your companion is wounded, he can not ride a horse," the woman said

" He's very strong, as long as we have the right dressing for his wounds than he will be just fine," Meg said

The husband and wife nodded and made Meg a place to sleep, but she insisted that she would be fine near her companion.

" Good night Erik," she whispered as she blew out the candle


	3. Choice of Freedom

****

Chapter 3: Choice of Freedom

3days later

Madame Giry was given a letter and she looked around, before going in. She shut the door and opened the letter with a skull shaped seal. She unfolded it and sat down to read it.

Dear Mother,

I am well, Erik has protected me through this long journey. Please, I will return as soon as I can. Erik has been wounded and I wish to make sure that he is well. I can not tell you where we are, but I can assure you that I am not harmed. Mother, you must find away to keep the officials away from us. If we can get back into Paris, then Erik will return me safely. I do have one favor to ask you though, please, the money Erik had given us before he vanished, please, send it to Christine, I will pick it up there.

Love,

Meg

Madame Giry sighed and folded the letter up, then slipped it into a book. She reached into a box and pulled out a tan sack, holding the money.

" Erik, what do you plan to do?" she thought

She tied it tightly and dressed according to the weather and headed towards the Vicomte de Chagny's estate. She held a letter that, Meg included to give to Christine.

" I hope this work," Madame Giry said

Madame Giry got into a carriage and went off, Captain Rousseau looked at two of his officers.

" That woman knows where they are, follow her. Any sign of that fugitive kill him. Escort Madame and her daughter back here," Rousseau said

" Yes sir," they said

They took off after her and Captain Rousseau narrowed his eyes. He had check points for visitors who came into Paris.

" You won't escape Phantom," he said

Meg opened her eyes and sat up from a restful sleep. She stretched and looked around feeling warmth. She stood up and wrapped her cloak around her, then walked into the second room, seeing a fire. She pulled her cloak tighter and looked around for Erik.

" Erik," she called

She opened the door and saw the black stallion tied to a tree, she walked to him, then gently petted the horse.

" Where is he?" she whispered

She leaned her head against the horse's head, then closed her eyes. She listened to the silence all around her, it was almost frightening.

" I wonder where he went?" she thought, " There was no note saying where he was."

Suddenly, the sounds of sticks crackling, startled Meg. She looked around and breathed deep. The sounds continued and the horse looked up, she untied the horse and got on.

" Come on boy," she whispered

She used her heal and got the horse going, then heard silence again. She looked around still alert and then some birds flew out, startling the horse. She tried to calm him, but it took off and Meg held on tightly. She pulled the reigns tightly and tried to stop him.

" Come on boy," she cried out

Something hit the horse and he reared up, Meg lost hold of the reigns and fell back. She landed hard, hitting her head on a trunk of a tree. Meg's eyes focused on a shadow, that approached her, but then fell unconscious.

Erik returned and saw the horse was gone, he dropped the logs and ran into the small home. He looked around and called out Meg's name. He narrowed his eyes and then heard something in the distance. He ran out and saw the black stallion, without a rider, running towards him. Erik quickly leapt onto the horse and rode off to look for her.

" Meg!" he shouted

Meg moaned and opened her eyes, she looked around and saw only tents set up. She sat up and wrapped the furs that were around her tightly.

" Well, look who as awaken," a deep voice said

Meg looked around and saw a group of people standing there. Some of the men approached her and Meg backed off.

" She looks scared," another deep voice said

They laughed as one grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger

" She's very pretty," he said

" Get your hands off me," she growled

" And feisty," the man said

" Get out of my way you arrogant men," a voice said

A old woman pushed threw and looked at Meg. She smiled and walked over to her.

" Well, young woman, you have been saved," she said

" Saved?" Meg questioned

" Yes, deary, by the Gypsies of Riems," the woman said

Meg looked at the ragged clothes they wore, but then there were some with very colorful clothing.

" No, you kidnapped me," she said, " Bring me back."

The woman shook her head and patted Meg's head.

" You can't go back," she said, " We don't know where you were."

They all laughed and Meg shook her head and stood up. She ran in one direction and two men blocked her.

" Let me go I know where I came from," Meg cried

" Little woman, you can't," one said

She ran another way and several of the gypsies blocked her passage.

" Let me go!" she shouted, " Erik!"

Erik stopped and heard a cry from the distance and he rode towards the direction. He broke through the sea of trees, to find a path. Erik jumped down and looked at the wheel and hoof prints. He narrowed his eyes and go back onto the horse. He rode down that path quickly.

Meg was thrown to the ground and the woman knelt down next to her.

" You have been taken by us, don't worry child you will be our beauty, a rare gift to be welcomed into a home of gypsies," the woman said

" You hag, let me go free," Meg said

" Hag? You called me a hag?" the old woman questioned

She then laughed, though her laughter was more of a cackle. She slapped Meg across the face and Meg looked at her.

" You have nerve child after we have saved you," she said, " How about we turn you into a hag?"

Meg's arms were grabbed and she struggled.

" Let me go!" she cried

Sudden sounds of a horse broke through the opening and Erik looked at them. He pulled the blade and cut the large man a cross the arms, which held Meg. Meg fell to the ground and Erik turned the horse around, his hood was off the they looked at him. Erik breathed deep and Meg looked at him. She got up and ran to Erik, the old woman narrowed her eyes at them.

" Why you little bastard?" she growled

" Bastard am I? Well, than that is what I am, but this woman before me is mine," he growled

The old woman laughed and looked at the other gypsies. They stood behind her and looked at him.

" You can not escape young misunderstood child," she said

" That's what they said before," Erik said

The old woman laughed and she looked at the two large men, they drew a thicker blade. Erik looked at them and smirked, his eyes were filled with ideas. The old woman looked at him as he was attacked. Erik returned the attack and another gypsy came from behind and took Meg.

" Erik!" Meg shouted

Erik looked and narrowed his eyes.

" Let her go," he growled

Erik was grabbed by his neck and the old woman walked towards him.

" I remember you," the woman said, " I know that face…how could one forget it?"

The old woman walked up to him and Erik looked at her.

" Yes, it is definitely you…the devil's child," she said

" He's got a price on his head," one man said

" Yes, perhaps we should turn him in," the old woman said

Erik narrowed his eyes and the old woman told the man that held Erik by his neck to let him go.

" Listen here devil, you might have killed my dear father, but you won't kill anyone else, you have a choice, save the woman, by giving your freedom up. Or you can be turned in and this lovely young woman become ours," the old woman said

" Either way I lose, and so do you," Erik said

Meg looked at Erik as he turned and looked at Meg. She had a pleading look on her face as she shook her head.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik balled up his fist and looked at the old woman and narrowed his eyes.

" Chose wisely Erik, your freedom depends on it," she said with a cackle

" You will regret the day I made this choice," Erik growled

" Erik, don't," Meg pleaded

" Set her free, I'll take her place," Erik said

" No," Meg said

The gypsy let Meg go and she ran to him, she grabbed his shoulders.

" No, Erik" she said, " You can't give in for my sake."

Erik looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He then pulled her into an embrace and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widen slightly and then felt tears fall from her face. She embraced him and then, Erik whistled for the horse. He helped her up and Erik looked at Meg. She looked down at him and shook her head. Another gypsy grabbed Erik, by his arms and tied them together.

" Erik!" Meg cried out

" Get going," he said as they dragged him

Meg tapped the horse in the side and she took off ,back towards where they were staying.


	4. Renewal of the Soul

****

Chapter 4: Renewal of the Soul

Meg stayed up and put some wood in the fire place, then laid beside the fireplace. She knew Erik would make an escape that night, like he planned.

_" Remain where you are, I'll return tonight"_

" I'm waiting," she whispered

Erik looked the gypsies as they danced to their usual wicked music. They ate rabbit to hogs, sometimes what ever they could get their hands on. Erik leaned back and rubbed his hands against the pole, they had him tide too. He needed to get out and get back just as he promise.

" What's a matter little devil? You don't have enough company?" a young gypsy girl taunted

Erik turned his head away and the young girl laughed a little. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Aw, do you miss that woman?" she questioned

Erik did not answer her and she laughed a little, she turned his head towards her.

" Your ours Erik, you were bound to end up here again," she said, " So, enjoy your new life."

" What kind of life do you live, making money off other people's misery?" Erik hissed

" I don't make money off people's misery," she said

She looked at him and smiled and gently stroked his cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her and she slid her hand down his shirt and undid it. She looked at him and push his shirt off. She slid her hands over his chest and smiled.

" Perhaps you need something to relax you," she said

" Remove your hand whore," Erik said

" I'm no whore," she whispered

Erik looked at her and gave only a growl as she trailed her hands down towards his waist. Erik pushed himself up to stand and managed to get her off him. She looked at him, narrowed her eyes as she stood. She walked to him and he kicked her directly in the stomach. He looked at her and she approached him from the side, but he was wise to her game.

" You're a wild animal Erik, you should be taught a lesson," she said

" Cut me free and I will give you a lesson," Erik replied

The gypsy girl laugh and drew a whip from one of the other gypsy's belt. She snapped the whip and Erik looked at her.

" A whip can hardly cause pain," Erik said

" We'll see," she said

She snapped the whip at Erik and hit him at his leg. He hissed at her and she smiled at him. As she snapped it again, he turned his head. She struck him again on his other leg. She snapped it at him again, this time catching his leg. She pulled the whip and Erik lost his balance. She wrapped it around his arm and pulled hard. Erik shouted in pain, feeling his shoulder being pulled out of it's socket.

" Enough," the old woman said

They young gypsy girl looked at the old woman and pulled the whip back. The old woman looked at Erik as he breathed deep, with pain traveling through him.

" You pathetic little man," she said, " We are not easy to just throw off."

She knelt down in front of Erik and looked at him.

" You damn woman," Erik breathed

" Damn woman," she said, " You are damned with me."

She looked at one large man and nodded.

" Fix his shoulder," she said, " But don't give any other help to him."

She walked past the young gypsy girl.

" He's not one you can full around with, he's a wild animal that can not be tamed," the old woman said

Erik watched the old woman and when his shoulder was popped into place, he let out a painful yell, which echoed though out the deep forest.

Meg opened her eyes and sat up breathing deep. She felt cold and looked at the fire, which was dying.

" Erik," she whispered

She got up and ran out to the stallion and saddled him, she took off into the deep dark forest. Her mind was made up Erik needed her help, she was going to save him….again. She marked where she had come from and continued until she heard music and saw light.

" There," she thought

She slipped her hood on and pulled the cloak tighter, she got off the horse and walked into the forest. She hid in some scrubs and watched the gypsies dance around the fire and laughed, like drunks. She saw Erik tied to a wooden pole, he wore his cloak over his bare torso and his face showed pain.

" Erik," she whispered

Meg looked around and made it closer inward, but stayed hidden. She waited until they settled down later in the night. Meg was careful not to be spotted by anyone, she entered the circle of tents, then came to Erik. She touched his face with her cold hands and Erik opened his eyes. He looked up at her and she placed her finger on his lips.

" I've come to rescue you again," she whispered in his ear

Erik looked at her then she looked at the ropes and started to cut at them, with a rock she found. She saw that Erik had already started, but had rope burns on his wrist. She got through one layer of rope and started at the other one.

" Hurry," Erik whispered

She rubbed hard and the rock slipped and cut her hand. She winced in pain as she got through.

" Ok," she said

Erik pulled the ropes and freed his hands, he slipped his shirt on and grabbed Meg's hand. She looked at him and led him to the horse. He got her up and then leapt on and took off. They got back and Erik helped her down, he lit a fire and took her hand into his. She looked at him and breathed deep, she pulled some cloths from a sack. He lifted her cut hand, then took a cloth to it. She winced in pain and he closed his hand over it.

" It's deep," he whispered

" I guess it happens when your trying to save someone," she whispered

Erik looked at Meg and breathed deep, then let go of her hand. He got some water from a stream, that was barely a mile from the house. He brought it back and boiled it, then dipped the cloth into it. He turned her hand over and cleaned it and she wince in pain. He looked at her and finished cleaning it. He tore the cloth and tied it around her wounded hand. Erik moved his shoulder and slightly winced, she looked at him and her eyes turned soft.

" Did they hurt you?" she asked

" It's just my shoulder," he whispered

" Let me take a look," she said

He looked at her and moved away from her.

" Come on Erik, please, you have trust me," she whispered

Erik sighed and she undid his shirt and touched his tender shoulder. She dipped another cloth and laid it on his shoulder. He tensed up at the extreme heat, but he felt himself relax. She pressed her hand on it and Erik reached up and grabbed her hand. She tensed up and Erik turned to her, she looked at him fully, her heart racing. He lifted her hand to his face and let it rest there. She gently stoked his face and then she touched his disfigured half, she traced it and Erik looked at her. He placed his hand over hers and she felt a sadness come over her. She wrapped her arms around Erik and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, stroking her head.

" I'm here, beside you," he whispered

She kissed both sides of his face and hugged him. This was the second time that he ever held a woman in his arms and the first time a woman cried in his arms. He kissed her head and leaned his head against hers. She looked up at him and saw tears fall from his eyes, she wiped them away. Erik wiped hers and pushed her hair back from her face, then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

" Dry your eyes mademoiselle," he whispered

Meg wiped her eyes and looked at Erik and Erik continued to hold her in his arms.

" I can't let her go," Erik thought, " I can't…God forgive this man's desire to love."

Erik looked at her and stroked her soft cheek, he felt a peacefulness deep down inside. Meg looked up and touched Erik's face and then laid her head on his chest.

" Give me strength to do this," she thought

She looked up at Erik and Erik looked at her, she touched his face then kissed him. Erik did not fail to return her gentle kiss, but encouraged her. She pulled away and looked at him, she smiled and then kissed him again. Erik pulled away and placed his hand on her cheek. He untied her cloak and let it drop to the ground, she looked at him and took a deep breath. She undid his cloak and then kissed him softly as she removed his shirt. Erik pulled her to him and Meg looked at him, his eyes met her own. Erik turned her back to him and he undid her dress, he kissed her neck, to her shoulders. He pushed it all the way down to her ankles and she turned around facing him. She crossed her arms over her breast and smiled at him. Erik removed her arms and pulled her to him by the waist. She undid his pants, then slipped them off and kissed him. Erik pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. Erik took her into his arms and laid her down gently on the blankets by the fire place. He kissed her and she kissed him back, there was no hesitation in their motives.

" You have been in my mind since you put yourself in front of those guards," Erik whispered

" I didn't want them to kill a legend," she whispered

Erik kissed her down her body and Meg closed her eyes, he kissed her on her lips again, their passion began there, as they took the rest of night as their own. Their bodies entwined and satisfaction was noted in the pleasing sounds.

By the mid morning Erik and Meg embraced one another in their arms. Meg's head rested on Erik's chest, as their warmth kept each other warm. Erik opened his eyes and looked at Meg, he saw the morning light catch Meg's beauty as she slept, he smiled and kissed her head.

" I love you Meg," he whispered and laid his head on hers.

Madame Giry sighed as she sat there in the Vicomte's estate.

" Here drink this Madame," Christine said

Madame Giry saw the hot cup of tea before her and she took it. Christine sat down beside Madame Giry.

" She's alright, don't worry. Meg's strong," Christine said, " I'm sure she just got turned around."

Christine sighed and looked out the large window and she got up.

" How could you Erik, using someone as your safety," she thought

Captain Rousseau checked the check points, but his men told him he had not been spotted. Rousseau narrowed his eyes and told his men to keep an eye out, that he was going to take a country ride. He went around each town he came to and asked around, he found very little information about sightings. He was becoming angrier and he desired more than anything to kill Erik, because he took Meg from him.

_" Afraid that this dead body would steal her from living flesh, I see? Your mind has fallen into the gutter Monsieur Rousseau."_

Erik's remark mad Rousseau furious.

" If you have touched Meg in anyway, I will be the one to kill you," he thought

Meg opened her eyes and looked up at Erik. He looked at her and smiled a little.

" Good morning," she whispered

" Good morning," Erik replied

She kissed him and laid her head on his chest and Erik gently stroked her bare back.

" Are we going to run again?" she asked

Erik looked down at her and kissed her head.

" We should move perhaps later," Erik said, " We don't want our friends, the gypsies to find us."

Meg smiled and kissed Erik's chest and then sat up, Erik sat up with her, then kissed her neck.

" Are you alright?" he asked

Meg turned to him and nodded, followed by a kiss on his cheek.

" I never felt so happy," Meg whispered, " Even when I danced, it never really made me happy. But being with you last night just freed me."

" Perhaps, I was not the only one trapped in my own lies," Erik whispered

He warped his arms around her and she leaned back into his hold. Meg turned and looked at Erik and smiled.

" I have an idea," she whispered

She got up and dressed and Erik looked at her, she looked at him as if waiting for him. He then got dressed and she grabbed his hand, then led him to the stream.

" It's fresh," she said

She undid her cloak and looked at Erik as she undid her dress. He walked to her and embraced her.

" It's to cold to do this," Erik whispered

" We have each other's warmth," she whispered

Erik sighed and Meg slipped her dress off and then walked to the stream, she tensed up as she walked into the cold water. Erik shook his head and undressed and went in, he grabbed her into his arms and Meg looked at him.

" Couldn't you have thought of something warmer?" he whispered

" No," she said

She kissed him and Erik pulled her to him, they both bathed in the fresh water. Though it was quick, they felt happy and refreshed. Meg put up her hair and looked at Erik as he stared at her. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

" Erik, stay with me," she whispered, " Stay with me and never let me go."

Erik wrapped his arms around her, he couldn't say no, nor would he.

" I will stay with you and never let go," he whispered, " Never."

Later, Meg and Erik went on their way, leaving nothing and Erik looked down at her.

" Do you know where we're going ?" he asked

" Yes, I was suppose to pick up some money from Christine," she said, " So, we're heading there."

" I don't want to go there," Erik said

" Don't worry, I'll go and get it," Meg said

Erik was a little uncomfortable in traveling to the Vicomte de Chagny's estate to get money. He followed her directions and they were there by nightfall. Erik and Meg took a carriage to the Vicomte de Chagny's estate, instead of horse back. Meg went to the door and knocked, she looked at Erik and smiled. The door opened and a servant welcomed her in, she asked for Christine and she was soon greeted by both Christine and her mother.

" Oh, Meg!" her mother exclaimed

She embraced her daughter tightly and Meg felt tears fall from her face.

" Where is Erik?" she asked

" He's waiting for me back in town," Meg said, " Mother, you must listen to me carefully, I have to stay with him. I have to be his safety."

" No, Meg," Christine said, " He's only pulling you into his trap. His pity, his sappy love tales."

" Christine, he's not, I have seen him beyond the mask," she said, " He's changed, Christine."

Madame Giry looked at her daughter, she seemed refreshed, happy. Madame Giry looked at Christine and saw a sadness to her eyes. She knew that she didn't want to see her friend get hurt.

" Meg, here's the money," Madame Giry said, " Please, be careful."

" I will," Meg said

She hugged her mother and then Christine.

" Don't let pity make your judgments Meg," Christine said

" I won't," Meg replied

She walked out and got into the carriage, it took off and Meg turned to Erik. He removed his hood and looked at her.

" Here," she said, " It's your money."

" It's our money," he said placing his hand over hers

They entered town and slept in the comforts of a soft bed. Erik looked at Meg as she braided her hair, he smiled and Meg looked in the mirror seeing Erik smiling. She turned around and returned the smile.

" Erik," she whispered

She walked over to him and touched his face.

" Yes," he replied

" I love you," she said

" I love you too," he said

He lifted her into his arms and she put her arms around him. He smiled and laid her down on the soft bed. He leaned over to her and kissed her.

" Tomorrow, a new Erik is born," he said

" I like this Erik though," she whispered

" No, I won't change, just how people look at me," Erik said

Meg smiled and kissed him and he laid beside her. She propped her elbow up and rested her head on her hand, she looked at him and gently stroked his head. He closed his eyes to her gentle touch and, then she laid her head on his chest.

" Erik, I love you," she whispered


	5. Erik le Comte de Champney

****

Chapter 5: Erik le Comte de Champney

2 months

Rousseau threw a book at his men and slammed his fist on the desk.

" What do you mean you can't find him!" Rousseau shouted

" He's vanished sir," one replied, " We can't seem to find him or, your lady friend."

Rousseau looked at them and stood up and then look at them. He walked from around his desk and grabbed them, by their collars.

" Listen to me, you send for Madame Giry, it's time she knows the consequences of with hold information," Captain Rousseau growled, " Do it now."

They nodded and did double time to get Madame Giry. Captain Rousseau looked at the wanted poster and narrowed his eyes.

" Dead man walking we'll se who gets the last laugh," Captain Rousseau growled

Erik opened his eyes and sat up, he heard the sound of emptiness, echo in his head. He looked around the room staring at the paintings hanging in the great room. He looked over at Meg as she slept peacefully beside him, nothing could wake her.

" It's been a month in this estate and I can't seem to sleep," Erik thought

Erik got up and dressed, he walked downstairs and went out to the stables. He petted the stallion and looked at it. Erik brushed the horse and then got onto his back, he didn't even dress the horse, just went out bareback. The morning light was coming over the land and Erik watched it.

" I've lived my life in darkness, I never knew that light could be so wonderful," Erik thought

He sat there and the light peeked over the horizon, catching the dew on the ground making prismatic colors. He closed his eyes and took in the fresh air and felt the sun begin to kiss his cheeks. Erik then rode to a pond and got off the stallion, he walked to the edge then sat down in the damp grass. Erik laid back and let nature sing to him.

Later, that morning Meg opened her eyes and saw Erik was gone, she sighed softly. She got up and dressed and walked out to the stables, then pulled out a second horse. She got on and rode off towards the pond then walked down, by foot, to the pond. Meg looked at Erik as he laid in the grass, taking in the sun's rays, and this time asleep. She walked to him and kissed him on his lips.

" Wake up my dear Comte," she whispered

Erik opened his eyes and looked at Meg, he smiled and sat up. She sat beside him and he kissed her.

" Were you dreaming?" she asked

" Only sweet dreams," Erik whispered

Meg smiled and touched his face then grabbed his hand.

" Tell me what were these sweet dreams about?" Meg asked

" They were about us, and our new life," Erik said

Meg's smile only grew more delightful as Erik spoke of dreams that made her laugh. Erik wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

" What beautiful dreams Erik," she whispered

" They are as beautiful as the woman who put them there, my sweet Meg," Erik said kissing her hands

Meg giggled and Erik stood up and helped her. He walked with her back to their horses and rode home, then had breakfast prepared, by the three servants they had.

" I plan to live a settle life, nothing flashy and nothing out of the ordinary," Erik said

" What do you plan to do to continue your wealth?" Meg asked

" Only teach those who wish to be taught," Erik said, " I will teach the art of music."

Meg smiled and grabbed his hand, then kissed it.

" I will teach ballet," Meg said

Erik looked at Meg and smiled, his love for Meg only grew, he could not give her anything more; she turned his gifts away. She wanted most to stay beside him become his guardian angel.

" What's wrong?" she asked

Erik shook his head and said, " Nothing at all."

After breakfast Erik and Meg went into town together and people stared at them.

" He's the new Comte, that everyone is talking about," gossipers chirped

" The Comte de Champney, he inherited his wealth," more talked

Meg and Erik came to a shop and Erik removed his wide brim hat off. Meg looked at him as he scanned around. She walked around and Erik looked at the owner.

" Is it in?" he asked

" Yes, Monsieur, it just arrived here the other day," the shop keeper replied

He led Erik to the back and the shop keeper opened a box. A beautiful diamond laced necklace, with earrings to match, laid perfectly in the box.

" It's perfect, every diamond is exactly in place, only she will be able to wear it," Erik said

" She's a pretty young woman Monsieur," the shop keeper said, " Her skin tone would just let these diamonds shine."

Erik nodded and agreed to take it, he also asked about another item, the shop keeper pulled out a soft pouch. Erik looked at the pouch then the shop keeper pulled out a ring, very well polished.

" It's very expensive Monsieur," the shop keeper said, " But for the Comte de Champney, I will be glad to cut this price in half."

Erik looked at the ring and nodded.

" I'll take it, but I will be back later for these things, I have other things to do," Erik said

" Of course Monsieur, I am at your service, just ask if you need anything else," the shop keeper said

Erik nodded and walked back and Meg looked at him, she walked to him.

" Shall we?" he asked

" Yes," Meg said

Erik walked with her out the shop and they went on their way. He was fitted for another suit and she another dress, as well as a fine dress for ballet. Erik and Meg went further out of town to the local Opera house there.

" It's not the Opera Populaire, but is comes second," Erik said

" Erik," she said

He nodded and walked in with her, the manager looked at them and smiled.

" Ah, Monsieur de Champney, how good to see you," he said, " This young woman must be Mademoiselle Giry."

" Yes, it good to see you," Erik replied

The manger led them to the stage, where singers and ballerinas, were practicing. Erik looked at Meg as she smiled and the manager got their attention.

" I would like to present The Comte de Champney and Mademoiselle Giry," the manger said, " Mademoiselle Giry has come to replace the late Madame Kerr. Please, welcome her."

The ballerinas applauded and some curtseyed and Meg returned the warm welcome.

" For the young singers Monsieur do you prefer to teach them separately here?" the manger asked

" Where ever is best for them?" Erik said, " Though if they wish a lesson or so, there will be separate payments."

" Of course, our patriots are willing to help these young stars out," the manger said

Erik gave a nod and the singers looked at him, they were unsure in why he wore a mask over half his face.

" Mademoiselle, when can you start?" the manger asked

" As soon as you need me," Meg said

" You are a saint Mademoiselle," the manger said, " Tomorrow will be the best, they have only half the show done."

" Then we have a lot of work," Meg said

Later, Erik and Meg returned to the first shop and Erik paid for the necklace and earrings as well as the ring. They returned home near evening hours, Erik told Meg to dress a little nicer than usual. She could only wonder why though, but Erik assured her that he too was going to dress a little nicer.

Madame Giry received a letter and opened it, she sat down and turned the letter over. The seal that she saw was a new seal, it was that of a Comte's special seal. She opened it and saw two letters one from Meg the other from Erik. She opened Meg's first and read about the last two months. She was feeling a little at eased, hearing her daughter was happy. She finished reading Meg's letter and then opened Erik's.

Dear Madame,

Forgive me for keeping your daughter this long, but I wish to assure you that she is not harmed. I would wish to say, that she has become a dearest companion to me. Time has moved all around us and I have fallen in love with your daughter, as she has for me. I wish to ask your permission to have your daughter's hand in marriage. She will live a normal life now that the authorities have eased off of us. Please, your daughter means the world to me, she is my safety, my own angel.

Sincerely,

Erik

" Oh Erik, what are you thinking?" she thought

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Madame Giry hid the letters under a book. She walked to the door and opened it just a little. She saw three of Captain Rousseau's men standing there.

" Madame Giry, you are being summoned by Captain Rousseau," one said

" He has no right," Madame Giry said

" You have been with holding information about the fugitive, we do have the right," he answered

Madame Giry grabbed her cloak and went with the three men. They walked her to Captain Rousseau's office and he looked at her.

" Ah, Madame how nice of you join me," Rousseau said

" What do you want?" she asked

Rousseau smiled and stood up and walked to Madame Giry.

" What do I want hmm? That's really hard…wait I know….I want that scoundrel dead," Rousseau said aggressively

" I don't know where he is," she replied

" Your lying, you've been contacted by him twice now," Rousseau said, " He's a dangerous man Madame. He has Meg, who knows what he has done to her."

" He's done nothing to Meg," Madame Giry said, " She's been protected by him."

" Right, the beast protects it's prey," Rousseau said, " Where were they last?"

Madame Giry didn't say anything and Rousseau looked at her.

" Fine, I can see you can not talk about the loss of your daughter," Rousseau said, " Escort her back, I'm done."

Madame Giry got up and pushed her way from the men. Rousseau watched her walk off and he looked at his second.

" Follow the messenger when she gives him a little, I want to know where he is. All authorities have been contacted and I will make my move," Rousseau said

" Yes sir," his second said

Madame Giry wrote a letter and sealed it, then went to a messenger. She paid him and then walked off. One of Rousseau's men followed the messenger all the way to the Comte de Champney's estate.

" For Monsieur de Champney," the messenger said

" I will accept it," Meg said

She signed and the messenger nodded, then took off. The official watched as he saw Meg enter the estate. He pulled out some paper from his sack and wrote to Rousseau, he ran to town to send it.

" I found that bastard," he thought, " Welcome to first steps of hell Phantom."


	6. The Phantom’s Release

****

Chapter 6: The Phantom's Release

3 days later

Rousseau received the letter from one of his men. He smiled and then called his men to arms.

" It's time we take that scoundrel and dragging him back to Paris," Rousseau said

He sent forth a letter to the town authorities about the false Comte. He and several men began early the next day.

" Erik, you will not win this," Rousseau thought, " You can not escape Captain Rousseau."

Erik opened the bedroom door and enter very quietly. He removed his dress coat, then undid his, black ascot. He removed the white mask and set it down onto the night stand, by his bedside.

" Erik, is that you?" Meg moaned

Erik turned around and replied, " Yes, it's me."

Meg rubbed her eyes and sat up to look at him. He walked to her as he removed his vest and knelt down into the soft bed. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him.

" A letter came for you two days ago, while you were out," she said, " It's from Paris."

" Where is this letter?" he asked

" On the foyer table," Meg replied

Erik kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

" How are you feeling?" he asked, " You said you were feeling ill."

" I feel better, but I still feel sick to my stomach," Meg replied, " But don't worry."

Erik nodded and kissed her head, then went down and grabbed the letter. He opened it and pulled out the letter.

Dear Erik,

Your love for my daughter, is it pure? Have you truly decided that she is the one for you? She seems happier then ever each time she writes. Each time she speaks of you Erik in her letter, your name just seems to be full of excitement. She indeed does love you. You have my blessing Erik to marry my daughter, but do it quickly Erik…Rousseau is wise to your games.

Sincerely,

Madame Giry

Erik folded the letter and nodded.

" Thank you Madame," he said, " I will take her away."

Erik walked back up and entered the room, he removed the satin pouch from his coat pocket, then walked to bed.

" Meg," he whispered

" Hmm?" Meg moaned

He leaned over and kissed her, with the deepest and most passionate kiss ever. She sat up and Erik took her in his arms and then grabbed her hand.

" There is so much in this life Meg," he whispered, " and there's only one more thing to do, to make our love completely ours."

Meg looked at Erik as he opened the pouch and pulled out the diamond ring. She looked at it and gasped, Erik kissed her neck and cheek.

" Marry me Meg, please save this love sick man from his solitude," Erik whispered

" I will marry you Erik, I would never leave your side," she said

Erik slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

" Oh, Erik," she whispered

A sudden knock on the large wooden door echoed through out the estate. Erik and Meg looked up and Erik stood up, he opened the door to listen.

" I'm looking for the Comte de Champney," a deep voice said

" He's asleep monsieur," the servant said

" Then wake him," the man barked

The servant nodded and Erik saw the man. He narrowed his eyes and shut the door. Meg looked at him seeing fear enter his eyes.

" They've come?" she asked

Erik opened the window and saw men lined up outside the estate. He looked at Meg and nodded. She got out of bed and grabbed his hand.

" You can't leave me Erik," she whispered

" No, I won't leave you," Erik said, " We're going to get out of here."

The servant knocked on the door and Erik locked it.

" Sir, the Captain is here," she said

" Send him away," Erik ordered

" He won't leave," she said

Erik looked at Meg and wrapped his cloak around her. She shook her head as he stared at her.

" Erik please," she pleaded, " You can't."

" Let me in that room," the captain's voice barked, " Erik I know your in there."

Erik pulled Meg to him and touched her face.

" Never, I won't leave you," Erik whispered

" Then we fight this together," Meg said

Erik nodded and opened the door, the captain seized Erik and Meg went after him.

" Erik!" she cried

" Your under arrest Erik, for kidnapping and murder," the captain said

" Let him go!" Meg cried

Erik was dragged downstairs and then he saw the last person he wanted to see.

" Well, well, look at this," Rousseau said

" Rousseau," Erik growled

" You've made a life for yourself Erik de Champney," Rousseau said, " It wasn't hard to find you Erik, you left a trail of death behind you. My two men dead, so they could not tell me where you were."

Erik was held by two men and he looked at Rousseau as he walked over to Meg.

" Meg Giry, it's good to see you're well," Rousseau said, " And my dear you look like death is ready to claim you."

" Let him go Rousseau," Meg said

Rousseau grabbed her by her wrist and she struggle.

" You loved a beast, over power," Rousseau growled

" You're the beast Rousseau, Erik is the power you could never have," Meg said

" We'll see how much power Erik has, when he's beheaded," Rousseau said, " of course if you wish for his freedom, I can do something."

Erik shook his head and Meg breathed deep.

" If you don't want to save his life Meg, then it will be easy to kill him right now," Rousseau said

" Erik," she whispered

" Don't do anything he says," Erik said

" Shut up you!" the captain shouted

He slapped Erik down to the floor and Rousseau walked over to Erik. Erik looked at Rousseau and spit on him. Rousseau grabbed Erik by his hair and looked at Meg.

" What will your choice be Meg?" Rousseau questioned

" Why make her lie to you?" Erik growled, " Just to save me."

Erik breathed deep and looked at Meg with pleading eyes.

" My love, please Erik," she whispered

" Don't go with him Meg, if you do, then our love was only a Phantom's love, the false being that I was," Erik whispered, " If I die, its for the love in my heart for you."

" What do you want me to do?" she asked

" My dear Meg, your getting smarter each day, but one thing that you haven't notice is my love for you," Rousseau said

Rousseau dropped Erik to the ground and Erik looked at Meg.

" Let me have a moment with him," Meg said

" Let her have that moment, it's the only one she'll get," Rousseau said

The men walked off, but Rousseau stayed by the door. Meg walked to him and dropped to her knees.

" How could you?" Erik whispered, " How could you agree?"

" I haven't agreed to anything Erik," she whispered

He looked at her and Meg touched his face, she kissed him.

" I want to marry you Erik, and I want us to live a happy life," Meg said, " You, me and our baby."

Erik looked at her and questioned, " Our baby?"

Meg nodded and Erik could not believe what her heard. He grabbed her hands into his, they shook with fear and she placed her hands on his.

" I love you Erik, for all my life," she whispered

" I will get out," he said, " Rousseau thinks other wise."

Meg nodded and kissed him and he embraced her.

" We will be happy," Erik whispered

Rousseau looked at them and walked over, he grabbed Erik by his arms and dragged him away.

" Escort my fiancée to the carriage, I'll bring this trash back," Rousseau ordered

Erik's hands were tied and he was forced into a carriage, with little comfort. Rousseau looked at Erik and laughed.

" Your love was wasted on her, you delinquent," Rousseau said

He got up and rode with the coachman, he watched the carriage in front take off.

" Meg Giry, I will make you love me," Rousseau said

2 months later

Erik sat in the corner and looked out the barred window, he saw Meg and Madame Giry walking around. He could now see that Meg was with child a little better.

" Why?" he whispered

" Looks like he's down again," the guards said, " Cheer up Phantom you'll have everything back in no time…expect you woman."

Erik looked at the guards and turned away.

" He's like stray dog," the guards laughed

Meg looked at her mother and lowered her head.

" Erik and I were suppose to be married, now I'm being forced to marry a monster," she said

" Oh, my dear, you gave up one freedom for your beloved's life," Madame Giry said hugged her daughter

" I can't and refuse to marry him," Meg said, " I would rather die an unmarried woman than marry him."

" There's a child on the way, you can't afford that my dear daughter," Madame Giry said

Meg looked at the jail house and sighed. She placed her hand on her stomach and shook her head.

" Oh, Erik," she whispered

That evening Madame Giry made something warm and sat down with Meg. Meg looked at the warm soup and pushed it to the side.

" I'm not feeling well, I'm going to bed," Meg said

" Meg," Madame Giry said

Meg walked to her room and sat down and cried herself to sleep.

" I can't marry him," Meg cried

The next day Erik was given everything back, he looked at the fresh sunlight and cursed it. He heard the church bells from Notre Dame and turned away in bitterness.

" You haven't seen the last of Erik!" he shouted

Erik began to walk as people stared at him, they spit and threw raw vegetables at him.

" Burn in hell monster," they called

Erik continued to walk and not stopping until his aching body made him do so. He fell in the country road and laid there, as the sun tasted his flesh. He fell unconscious and did not move.

Meg stood at the alter and looked at the man to be her husband. His face so perfect and so handsome. Yes, Rousseau was all these things, but he wasn't Erik. She loved Erik and hated Rousseau, but in order to keep Erik alive, she was forced marry him. Tears fell from her face as Rousseau placed the wedding band on her finger. She was in tears by the time she was forced to say vows to him. When the part came to finally kiss the bride, Meg turned her cheek and let him kiss it. They walked down the isle, unhappy and happy, together.

" Now, my new wife, once that devil's child is born; you and I can have our own," he said

" Never will I sleep with another man, the only man I love and will ever love is Erik," Meg said

Rousseau slapped her across the face and she turned away.

" You stupid girl…when will you learn that my say is the law?" Rousseau growled

" Erik is more of a man than you will ever be," Meg said, " He treats me with respect. He's gentle with me and cares for my ideas."

" You are a woman you don't have ideas," Rousseau said

" And you are no more than a man in the Phantom's shadow," she said

She tore off her vale and left him in the streets of Paris.

Erik opened his eye and felt his body resting on a soft bed. He looked around and saw he was in a nice home. The door opened and Erik weakly looked up, seeing a servant, she placed a wash bowl beside his bed.

" Where am I?" Erik whispered

" Your safe Monsieur," she said

She walked off and called for her mistress and her master. Erik sighed and rolled up his tattered sleeves.

" So, your awake Monsieur," a familiar voice said

Erik looked up and saw Christine standing in the door way.

" Christine Daaé ," Erik whispered

Christine walked over as her, pink rose colored, dress flowed behind her. She sat down and reached over to the wash bowl and wrung out a cloth. She gently washed Erik's face and he looked at her like a child.

" You haven't changed Erik," Christine said

" Why did you save me?" he asked, " My life is over."

" It wasn't I who saved you Erik, it was Raoul," Christine said, " He and a servant saw you lying in the road on their way to Paris."

" He had pity on a carcass," Erik whispered

Christine nodded and grabbed Erik's hands, she felt his callused hands and a sudden sadness came over her.

" Erik, you are a free man, what do you want to do with your life?" Christine asked

Erik sat up and shook his head.

" I have to go back to Paris for Meg and my child," Erik said

" Child? You mean you and Meg were married?" Christine asked

" We would have been 2 months ago," Erik said

Christine stood up and looked at Erik, she sighed and shook her head.

" Then you have our support Erik," Christine said, " We're going to help you."

" Why? I've caused you both great pain," Erik asked

" Because we don't dwell in the past," Christine said

Erik lowered his head and Christine lifted his head.

" Erik, your not one to give in so easily so, why not have a powerful alliance," Christine said


	7. Alliance and Return to Comte

**Chapter 7: Alliance and Return to Comte**

**2 months**

Meg breathed deep and looked around.

" Erik!" she cried out

Meg got up and placed her robe around her, she lit a candle and walked out her room. She walked down Rousseau's estate and walked out onto the veranda. She breathed deep and felt tears fall from her face.

" Oh, Erik, where ever you are. I miss you so," Meg said

Erik put his plans into motion, he had an alliance and would put up a fight. He wouldn't lose another woman to another man again. Erik stood at his estate; he walked in and heard voices in the dinning room. Erik walked in and saw the servants standing there. They bowed to their master and Erik returned the greeting.

" Welcome back Monsieur," one said

" Thank you," he said

He walked off and tossed his cloak on one of the statues at the end of the staircase. He climbed up the stairs and went straight into his bed room. He locked the door and sat at the end of the large bed and stared at the painting, over the mantle over the fireplace. Erik pulled a black attire, Erik ran his hand over the embroidered gold trim on the black sleeves, the tail to each button on the coat was trimmed with the same design, his vest was black in the front, but gold backing, woven with only real gold thread. His ascot was black, made from the finest silk. He looked at the roses by his bedside and sighed. He took one and tied the black ribbon on it.

" Meg, my rose for your heart," Erik whispered

He walked down and wrote a letter then went off to the de Chagny estate. He addressed both Christine and Raoul. Raoul sealed the letter and Christine dressed her cloak over herself.

" I will return, with Meg," Christine said

" Take these," Raoul said, " For proof."

Christine held the transcripts and went on her way. She was taking a risk going to Rousseau's estate, but it was for the best.

Meg looked out the window of the estate, towards the west away from Paris.

" My dear, Paris is that way," Rousseau said pointing East

" I don't live in Paris Monsieur," she spate

" Right, I forgot, you live with The Comte de Champney," he said, " A false man he is."

Meg looked out and touched the window's pane and leaned her head down.

" Oh, Erik," she thought, " Save me from this nightmare."

" That man is long gone from here, never to return to Paris," Rousseau said getting a drink

" Your lying," Meg said, " Erik wouldn't abandon me."

Rousseau smiled and walked over to her, he draped his arms around her.

" He will not come for you so, you are wasting your time my dear. You might as well realize that. Your child is fatherless, because by now the vultures are picking at his carcass," Rousseau said

" Your lying," Meg said

Meg pushed away from the window and walked off and Rousseau smiled. He looked at Meg and then walked off to do business.

" Meg Giry, you are a woman of high maintenance," Rousseau thought, " That is why I chose you as my bride."

Meg walked into the gardens of the estate and sat down, the gardener looked at the young woman and shook his head.

" Madame, why don't you go beyond the estate walls," the gardener said

" I can't, I'm being watched by Rousseau's men," she said

" They can not force you to stay Madame," he said

Meg sighed and walked around and looked at the red roses in the garden. She knelt down beside them and smelt them.

" Erik, where is your rose," she thought

Meg closed her eyes as she stayed by the roses and dreamt of the past.

**Flash back**

Erik wrapped his arms around her and placed the red rose in her hair.

" Remember Meg, I am your red rose," Erik whispered, " Where ever there are roses it is I who has planted them."

Meg smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

" Then we should plant hundreds of red roses," Meg said, " So, even when you are far away on business, I will see them and think of you."

" Hundreds, how about everywhere," Erik whispered, " and each bush, there will be just one that stands out from the others."

Meg smiled and kissed him deeply.

" Alright, that will be your red rose Erik, the reddest of them all," Meg said

**Flash back end**

" Madame," a voice called

Meg opened her eyes and stood up and came to the servant who called her.

" Yes, what is it?" Meg asked

" Madame de Chagny is here to see you," the servant said

Life returned to Meg's eyes upon hearing the servant mentioned the name de Chagny. She nodded and walked off with the servant and entered the foyer.

" Christine," Meg said

Christine turned around, a smile creased her lips as she hugged her dear friend.

" What are you doing here?" Meg asked

" I've come to bring you a message from your beloved," Christine said

Christine handed her a rose and a letter, with the seal of The Vicomte de Chagny.

" But it has Raoul's seal on it," Meg said

" He has an alliance with us, we protect him as long as he takes care of you. Meg, I have news for you too, your marriage to Rousseau is not official. According to this," Christine said

She pulled out some transcripts and handed them to Meg.

" You were forced by an officer of law to marry, your hand was not given in marriage to him," Christine said, " So, come my friend and marry your beloved now. You are protected by the Vicomte de Chagny and the Comte de Champney."

Meg smiled and hugged her friend and she went to pack her things. She returned and they were off to the Vicomte de Chagny's estate. Two of Rousseau's men watched them go off and they went off to report to Rousseau.

Erik breathed deep as he paced around slight. Erik was dressed in the attire he would only wear to the opera. Raoul handed him a drink and Erik downed it.

" Monsieur de Chagny, Madame Giry has arrived," a servant said

" Thank you," Raoul said, " Come Erik and greet your mother-in-law."

Erik walked with Raoul to greet Madame Giry and she looked at Erik. She kissed his cheek and he returned the gesture.

" Rousseau has been keeping an eye out on me and no doubt on my daughter's movements," Madame Giry said, " Erik you must take her away from here. Start a new life somewhere far from these troubles."

" I will," Erik said

They waited for Christine and Meg to get back so, they could make a quick ceremony of marriage.

" What!" Rousseau shouted, " You let her leave with the Vicomte de Chagny's wife!"

" We didn't know it was her," one said

" Get out of my way," Rousseau growled

He got onto his horse and went to his estate and entered with rage.

" Meg!" he shouted

" She's left sir with Madame de Chagny," a servant said

" She's left!" Rousseau shouted, " Then bring her back!"

He looked out the window and narrowed his eyes.

" You will regret the day that you made an enemy of me Vicomte de Chagny," he thought


	8. Phantom’s Love and Officer’s Greed

****

Chapter 8: Phantom's Love and Officer's Greed

Meg and Christine arrived, both entered the house without haste and Meg looked at Christine. Christine nodded and walked with her friend and they entered the sitting room.

" Gentlemen, Madame," Christine said

Erik turned around and saw Meg standing there, he set his drink down and walked to her. Meg looked at Erik and then hugged him with tears in her eyes.

" Oh, Erik," she whispered, " How I've missed you so much."

Erik embraced her and kissed her head, Christine wrapped her arms around Raoul as the two lovers embraced each other.

" Meg, my sweet Meg," Erik whispered

Madame Giry smiled a little and watched the Phantom and the ballerina embrace each other.

" Meg, Erik we should head to the church quickly," Christine said, " We don't want to waste another minuet."

They nodded and Erik looked at Meg, he pulled out two wedding bands for them. They got into the carriage and Raoul escorted them there with a servant. Madame Giry and Christine followed behind them. They went to a small church on the edge of town, where a priest waited for them. Erik and Meg stood before the alter and their witness watched them vow to each other their eternal love. Christine looked at Raoul and grabbed his hand and Madame Giry watched her daughter finally chose a husband that she loved.

" I now pronounced you husband and wife," the priest said

Erik kissed Meg with such love and tenderness, that there was nothing that could break them.

Rousseau and several of his men came to the estate and demanded to be let in.

" I am here to speak to the Vicomte de Chagny," Rousseau said

" I'm sorry sir, but he is not here, he and his wife are at a ceremony for Madame's dead father," the servant said

" Lies, now where is he?" Rousseau growled

" I told you sir," she said

Rousseau slapped the servant and pushed his way through.

" Search the house, they will be under house arrest if they're here," Rousseau said, " The rest of you will search the town and don't ignore churches."

Rousseau's men went off just as they were ordered too and Rousseau stood outside.

Erik and Meg signed their license together. Christine and Raoul sighed it as witnesses and then congratulated them. Erik looked at Meg and lifted her chin up and he kissed her.

" You, our baby and I are going to live a happy and wealthy life," Erik said, " Just as you said that day six months ago."

Meg smiled and wrapped her arms around him. The doors opened and they turned to see armed men.

" Vicomte de Chagny and Madame de Chagny," they said

" What do you want?" Raoul asked

" Your both under arrest for kidnapping Captain Rousseau's wife and unborn child," the second said

" Kidnapping?" Christine questioned

" Captain Rousseau's unborn child?" Erik questioned standing beside Christine

" How nice to see you alive Comte de Champney, I'm sure you will be executed this time around," the second said

Erik drew his blade and Christine put her arm in front of Erik.

" How did we kidnap her? Do you have evidence that we did?" Christine questioned

Erik sheathed his blade and walked back to Meg. Meg grabbed Erik's hand as she looked at Christine and Raoul standing up to the authorities.

" Where is your captain?" Raoul asked

" He's at your estate Vicomte, waiting to arrest you himself," the second said

" Then let him try," Raoul said

Raoul and Christine turned around and the men looked at them.

" Let's go," Raoul said

They took the back way and went back to the estate, where Captain Rousseau stood waiting for all of them.

" Vicomte, how nice to see you," he said

" Get off my land now," Raoul said

" It's not your land if your are arrested is it?" Rousseau asked

" And what is your explanation for this arrest?" Raoul replied

Rousseau saw Erik and Meg get out and Rousseau pushed past Raoul, he grabbed Meg by her wrist and pulled her.

" My darling you are well I see," Rousseau said

" Let me go!" Meg cried

Erik drew his blade and Rousseau looked at Erik as two of his men grabbed him.

" This woman is married to me," Rousseau growled, " and the child is mine too."

" Erik," Meg pleaded

" Your marriage isn't legal," Erik said

Rousseau looked at Erik and narrowed his eyes at him. There was pure anger in Rousseau's eyes. Meg looked at Erik as he pushed the two men away from him.

" A false marriage is a very big offense Rousseau," Erik said, " Especially when she's married."

Erik lifted his left hand and Meg lifted hers and Rousseau narrowed his eyes.

" You little Whore!" he shouted

Rousseau slapped Meg and pulled his pistol and fired at Erik. Erik got out of the way and Raoul drew his blade and stood in front of Christine and Madame Giry.

" Erik, Erik, I spared your life," Rousseau said, " Now, I'm going to kill you with my own hands."

" Your going to kill a Phantom?" Erik questioned, " But you realize that a phantom is already dead."

Erik cut one of the horses free and jumped onto the horse. Rousseau fired and hit Erik in his leg, but Erik continued. Rousseau looked at his men and told them to keep an eye out on everyone. He jumped on a horse and took off after Erik, with anger fueling his speed.

Erik rode into the forest and jumped off the horse and made his way through the dark forest. Rousseau saw a horse running off and thought it was Erik, he jumped fallen tree trunks to catch up. Erik looked at his leg and put pressure, thinking if Rousseau found him, he would be unable to fight him. He saw the horses vanish and took off running towards the estate.

Rousseau caught up to the horse and growled at it.

" Damn you Erik!" he shouted

He turned around and went after him the opposite of the horse ,he was furious now. He desired blood shed and saw someone running. He hit the horse in his sides and picked up speed. He pulled his pistol out and prepared to fire. As he got closer he fired a shot, but missed as the horse reared. His pistol flew out of his hands and Erik turned around. He continued to run and then saw Rousseau running by foot. Erik stopped and drew his blade and removed his dress coat.

" You've fallen behind Rousseau," he called

" You're a dead man!" Rousseau shouted

" I believe we've been through this Rousseau," Erik said

Rousseau drew his blade and ran at Erik, both locked blades with each other.

" Tell me Erik, didn't I tell you to stay away from Meg Giry?" Rousseau questioned

" I thought that was just was a suggestion, not an order," Erik said throwing Rousseau back

Erik slashed Rousseau's ascot off and Rousseau charged at him.

" Come now, is that all you have?" Erik questioned

Rousseau slashed at Erik and he protected his face with his arm. Erik looked at Rousseau and kicked him in the stomach.

" Your arm, it's useless," Rousseau said

Erik rolled up his sleeve revealing a metal arm band on it. Rousseau slashed at Erik in rage and Erik cut a few buttons off his uniform.

" Your not thinking Captain," Erik said, " Perhaps it's your raising blood pressure."

Rousseau charged at him and Erik blocked his blade. Rousseau kicked Erik in his gut and pushed him towards a sharp branch. The branch stabbed Erik in the shoulder and Erik growled in pain.

" How do you like that!" Rousseau shouted

Erik pulled away from the branch and swung his blade at Rousseau. Rousseau slashed at Erik's face, but Erik shielded his face with his arm.

" You think that piece of scrap will protect you?" Rousseau questioned, " Do you think that you will be loved if you are beat up?"

" I will be loved beyond the grave," Erik said

Erik slashed his blade at Rousseau, blood dripped down his arm as Rousseau ran towards him.

" Death to you Erik!" Rousseau shouted

Erik looked at Rousseau and did not move as Rousseau came at him. Rousseau pulled his blade back and came at Erik. Erik lifted his blade as Rousseau's blade came down to slash at him. Erik blacked Rousseau's direct attack, but fell back. Rousseau fell to the side and Erik pulled a dagger and threw it at Rousseau. Rousseau felt the dagger sink into his shoulder.

" Death to you Rousseau," Erik breathed

" It is obvious that our skills are matched in the art of swordsmanship," Rousseau said, " But you will not win this."

Erik stuck his blade into the ground and removed his vest. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and Rousseau did the same. Both men were serious about fighting, there was not mercy in their eyes. Erik and Rousseau came at each other with full force, their blades sang out a sharp, painful sound. Erik slid his blade across Rousseau's and created a spark with it, Rousseau kicked Erik in his wounded leg. Erik stumbled back and fell to the damp ground, losing his grip on his blade.

" Now Comte de Champney, Victory is mine!" he exclaimed

Rousseau forced the blade downward and Erik rolled and picked up his blade, then stab Rousseau in his chest. Rousseau pulled away and Erik stood up and grabbed Rousseau by his neck.

" Leave my wife alone," Erik said, " I have chosen to spare your life because I don't need a guilty conscious when there is a child on the way."

Erik grabbed Rousseau's blade and walked off leaving him there.

" Phantom you will regret the day you lived!" Rousseau shouted

" I don't," Erik said, " I have my wife to thank for saving me."

Erik walked off and whistled for the horse to come to him. He climbed up and rode back.

" Phantom!" Rousseau shouted, " Beware!"

Erik returned, his shirt covered in blood and his leg in extreme pain. He got off the horse and Meg ran to him.

" Your captain is wounded you might want to tend to his wounds and get off the Vicomte's lands before all of you get a taste of the blade that tasted your captain's flesh," Erik said

The men took off to go look for their captain. He wrapped his arms around Meg and looked everyone else

" Raoul, go get a doctor," Christine said

Meg fell into his embrace and began to cry .

" Is he dead?" she asked

" No," he said, " Though he won't be holding a high position."

Meg smiled and kissed Erik, she touched his wounded shoulder. Erik winced and Meg looked at him.

" Erik, your hurt badly," she said

" Raoul went to get a doctor," Christine said, " Come inside and rest Erik."

Meg walked with Erik inside and Christine laid out something comfortable for Erik to lay on. Meg knelt down and looked at him as she held his hand.

" It's like that time," Erik whispered

Meg smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

" Yes," she whispered, " Now we don't have to worry about relying on strangers. We are in good company."

A hour later Raoul returned and the doctor followed behind the Vicomte. The doctor asked Meg and everyone else to leave. Meg looked at the shut doors and her mother came to her.

" Don't worry Meg," her mother said, " He is a strong man."

" Do you wish to know how I decided that Erik was who I wished to spend my life with?" Meg asked

Christine looked at her friend and said, " I wish tohear this."

" I got captured by some gypsies and Erik came in time before they would lay a hand on me. He told them that they could not have me, that I was his. Erik fought to bravely against them, but then I was caught again and they made him chose to set me free or keep me and turn him in. Either way he would lose, I told him not to let them fool him and I would take his place. He told them he would take my place and they agreed. Erik took me in his arms and told me would return to me at night when they were asleep. He put me on the stallion and did not let me talk him out of it. He was dragged off before my eyes and I knew he was in trouble," Meg said, " I rescued him that night and we escaped and he confessed his love to me."

Christine looked at Meg, she smiled and knew Erik had truly changed. He had sacrificed himself for another. Christine hugged her friend and grabbed her hands.

" Erik has found his safety," she said, " He's found his angel. There will be only happiness."

The doctor walked out and wiped his hands on a cloth then nodded.

" He's very much alive and will live," the doctor said, " Mademoiselle, he is very much a stubborn man that will not die by death's hands alone."

Meg smiled and then went into the room and knelt down beside to Erik. She grabbed his hands and looked at him. His shoulder was bandaged and Erik grabbed her hands.

" My beloved Meg," he whispered, " How could I have lived without your love?"

Erik sat up carefully and embraced her in his arms, careful of his wound.

" I was so scared Erik, that you were dead," she whispered, " But I can see that you're not that easy to kill."

Erik kissed her head and just held her in his arms, Christine and Madame Giry looked at them and smiled.

That evening Meg and Erik returned to his estate. As they entered the estate, Erik lit a few candles and looked around.

" We're back," he called

The servants didn't answer and Erik lit several candle opera's and handed one to Meg. He touched the side and felt the pistol at his side.

" It's too quiet Erik," she said

" They're not asleep," he said, " They wouldn't be this early."

Suddenly, a blade was thrown at Erik and Meg. Erik pulled her down as he felt the blade skin his face.

" Welcome home Comte de Champney, I've been waiting for you," a voice said

A candle Opera was lit and Erik saw Rousseau's face.

" Surprised to see me Erik?" Rousseau asked, " Well, good cause I'm not surprised to see you."

Erik stood in front of Meg and looked at Rousseau.

" Meg, I'm sorry you couldn't love me…I would have given you everything," he said, " and I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you husbandless."

Rousseau pulled a pistol and fired a shot, Erik pulled his and fired a shot at Rousseau. Erik's bullet hit Rousseau in chest and Rousseau's bullet struck Erik skinning his arm.

" Today we finish this," Erik said

He pulled the dagger out the wall and threw it at him. He pulled Meg to him know that it would finally be over. Rousseau felt a quick pain and then fell, Erik breathed deep.

" You lose," Erik said, " Death claims you first."

Erik held Meg in his arms as she cried, relieved it was over. He kissed her head saw the servants walking out.

" Sir, your alright," the servants said

" Yes, go get the authorities and tell them we had someone break in," Erik said

" Yes, Monsieur," one said

Meg looked at him and she kissed him.

" Welcome home Meg," Erik said


	9. Life Continues : From Children to Adults

****

Chapter 9: Life Continues : From Children to Adults

1 year later

To: The Vicomte de Chagny and his wife

From: The Comte de Champney and his wife

You have been asked by the Comte de Champney and his wife to become the godparents of Gérard and Dominique de Champney.

Sincerely,

Erik and Meg de Champney

Christine smiled and at the small note and entered the house. She walked into the breakfast room and sat beside Raoul. He looked at her and she handed him the note.

" When is the baptism?" Raoul asked

" May 24th," Christine said

Raoul grabbed Christine's hand and kissed it.

" We'll have to visit them," Raoul said

" It's been a year since they got married and ended awful fight with the authorities," Christine said, " It's time they had some happiness."

Meg walked down stairs and heard music playing outside. She pulled her robe tightly around her as she walked towards the veranda. She opened the door and saw Erik playing the violin and the children in the strollers. She smiled and walked out and Erik looked at her.

" You surprise me each day Erik," Meg said

Erik smiled and kissed her and looked at the children.

" They love your playing Erik," Meg said

She lifted one of the boys and Erik lifted the other one.

" Gérard and Dominique," Meg said, " They have their father's good looks and hopefully his talent."

" I see a lot of you in them Meg, and little of me," Erik said

Erik looked at Dominique as he fell asleep in his arms.

" I guess we can tell who sleeps more," Erik said

" Just wait," Meg said

Erik kissed Meg and they looked over the land Erik had bought beyond his estate. Meg could see Erik had come a long way since that horrible year. He was free from the law and no longer had to worry about corrupted authority. She looked down at Gérard and kissed his head.

" Their going to be so happy here Erik," Meg said, " There's only the best."

" Yes, only the best," Erik said

He looked at the rose bushes blooming for miles, the fresh blue water of the pond, and miles of healthy green grass.

" Only the best," Erik whispered, " because they deserve the best."

2 Months later (May 24th )

Erik and Meg looked at Christine and Raoul as they came in. Madame Giry walked in and kissed her daughter and son-in-law.

" Meg, they've grown since the last time," Christine said

Meg smiled as Christine picked up Dominique and held him.

" Christine, you said you had some good news in a letter, what was it?" Meg asked

" We're not going focus on my happiness, this day is for your children Meg, they should be happy," Christine said

The baptism began and Meg looked at Erik as he just stared in complete happiness. She grabbed his hand and watched as their children were baptized, Erik looked at her.

After ceremony they went back to the estate to celebrate. Gérard and Dominique were showered with gifts from friends and family of the de Champney.

2 years later

Erik watched Meg from box five, teach her young ballerina's and the older ones as well. He found that there wasn't a moment that he didn't think of her. Erik looked at his sons as they watched their mother dance. He lifted them up on his lap and they smiled seeing their mother on stage.

" Does she dance all the time father?" Dominique asked

" Yes," Erik replied

" I want to go down, can we father?" Gérard asked

" Not while rehearsals are going on," Erik replied

One of Erik's students came out and warmed up and looked up at Erik. He gave a nodded and listened to her sing.

Afterwards they went downstairs and Dominique and Gérard ran to Meg. She smiled and hugged them, then looked up at her husband.

" Trouble?" she asked

" None, memorized by their mother's gift," Erik said

She smiled and kissed Erik and Dominique and Gérard looked at their parents. They shook their heads and some of Meg's students showed them around the opera house. Meg grabbed Erik's hand and then embraced him with love arms.

" Are you happy Erik?" she asked

" I couldn't be happier if I tried," Erik said, " I have a beautiful wife, and two young sons."

" I'm extremely happy Erik," she said

She stood up on her toes and kissed Erik. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into his arms.

Later, that day, they went to town and Erik and Meg bought some things for the boys. Erik watched Meg pick out some things for them and he went off to another shop. He spoke to the shop keeper and he nodded. Erik watched from the shop to keep an eye out for Meg and the boys.

" Comte de Champney, do you want them wrapped," the shop keeper asked

" Yes, please," Erik said

The shop keeper wrapped up the gift and Erik paid and went back in time to see Meg finish.

" Are you ready my dear?" he asked

" Yes, what did you get?" she replied

" Just something I had made, for the house," Erik said

Meg gave him a look and nodded with a smile on her face. Erik smiled and lifted Gérard into his arms. Meg laughed as she looked at Erik and Gérard seeing their features were almost exact. Where as Dominique took on a softer side of his father's features. Dominique grabbed Meg's hand as they walked along the busy streets.

The evening came and they had dinner and Erik walked over to Meg and placed a rose in front of her.

" Your red rose for the day," Erik said

" Thank you my darling Erik," she said

" Father why do you give mother a rose a day, when you can give her dozen of roses from the garden?" Dominique asked

Erik smiled and looked at Meg who lifted the rose to her nose.

" It's a story that when your old enough, we will explain," Meg replied

" It's a token of my endless love," Erik said simply

" How did you and mother meet?" Gérard asked

Erik sat down and said, " That is a story I would be honored to tell you."

" Are you going to tell us?" Dominique asked

" No," Erik said, " After your lessons perhaps, but it is not a dinner story."

" What is a dinner story?" they both asked

" There are no dinner stories, expect daily events," Erik said, " Your past is a story told through your life not in one setting."

They ate and then there were lessons in the music room, the sounds of the violin, the oboe and piano, were heard. Meg listened as her three charming men played for her. She turned the pages for Erik as he played and the boys played off Erik's music.

" Mother do you sing?" they asked

" Singing has never been a gift, only dancing," Meg replied

" You hum," Erik said

She looked at Erik and nudged him, as a smile caressed her lips. Erik continued play and Meg hummed for Erik.

4 years later

" Célina," Christine called

" Don't worry, she's fine Christine," Meg said

" So, where is Erik today?" Christine asked

Meg sighed and said, " Business in Paris, he's talking about an investment that will bring life back to the past."

" Ah, I see," Christine said, " Sounds to me Erik's become popular with the investors."

" What about Raoul?" Meg asked

" He's as well on business in London, he won't be back for three weeks," Christine said, " It's so lonely without him. You don't realize you miss someone until their away from you."

" Christine, why don't you and Célina stay here until Raoul gets back. There's more than enough room and that way Célina can play with the boys," Meg said

" Are you sure?" Christine said

" Christine, your practically family," Meg said

" Thank you Meg," Christine said

The three children sat in the boat that floated in the pond.

" Row gentlemen," Célina said

" Why can't girls row a boat?" Dominique asked, " They're so pushy too."

" Cause they're weak, and that's why they look to us strong and handsome gentlemen," Gérard replied

A gentle wind blew and Célina's sunhat blew off and fell into the pond.

" My hat!" she cried

" I got it," Gérard said

" Don't go after it young master," a servant called to him

" Don't worry about it," Gérard said

He jumped off the boat and into the water and the servant rolled her eyes.

" Young master," she called, " Your mother will be angry."

Gérard came up and swam to the hat and then climbed up, he handed to Célina. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

" Thank you Gérard," she said

" It was nothing, I was just being a gentleman," he replied

" Show off is more like it," Dominique said

The three children went all over the land and then went horse back ridding. Christine and Meg watched them and smiled at how well the children were getting a long.

" They're so precious," Christine said

Meg smiled and leaned against the veranda railing. She smiled at her young boys and the young girl.

That evening Erik came home and heard singing in the music room.

" Good evening monsieur, Madame de Chagny and her daughter are here, they're in the music room," the servant said removing his cloak

" Thank you," Erik said

He went down the hall to the music room and opened the doors.

" Good evening," Erik said

" Father's home," the boys called

They ran and hugged Erik and Erik stumbled back from the sudden tackle.

" I guess I was missed," Erik said

" Did you bring us back anything?" they asked

" Then again maybe I wasn't," Erik said

Meg smiled and walked over, she kissed him.

" You were missed by me," she said

He looked over at Christine and gave a nod. She gave a curtsy and walked over, then kissed his cheek.

" Hello Erik," she said

" Was it your voice I heard Madame?" he asked

" Oh, Erik you know I don't sing unless I'm on stage," Christine said

Erik looked over and saw Célina.

" Who is this beautiful young girl?" Erik said

" Good even Monsieur de Champney," Célina said

Erik smiled and knelt down and she walked over to him and hugged him.

" My dear you have a beautiful voice just like your mother," Erik said

" She's taking lessons," Christine said

" By no Phantom teacher I presume," Erik joked

" No, by a friend of Raoul's, but I do prefer the Phantom teacher," Christine said

Erik looked at Meg and grabbed her hand.

" Did you teach my mother monsieur?" Célina asked

" I did," Erik said, " and she was a very stubborn student, though she grew up."

" Erik," Christine said

Erik smiled and looked at Meg and Meg nudged him.

" Please, come join us for dinner, I have news for you all," Erik said

Erik escorted both Meg and Christine.

" Can I escort you to dinner Mademoiselle de Chagny?" Gérard asked

" Me too?" Dominique asked

" I would be happy too have you both," Célina said

Everyone sat down to dinner and Erik talked to them about having the Opera Populaire reopened. He already had invested money to have it reconstructed and Meg smiled at him.

" That's wonderful, so does that mean we're going to Paris?" Meg asked

" No, but I have already hired a manger," Erik said, " A fine woman, she's loved the Opera house since I was another man."

" Who?" Meg asked

" Your mother has been hired once it is reopened," Erik said

" Oh Erik," Meg said

" Christine, I have spoken to your husband and he too has invested money into the Opera Populaire," Erik said

9 years later

Gérard looked at Célina as she laid in the grass on the side of the hill. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" What?" she asked

" Nothing just admiring your beauty," Gérard said

" Oh, Gérard," she said

She sat up and leaned to him, then kissed him.

" Mother told me how she and father met, mother's scarf flew away and fell into the sea and father and his governess were passing. He ran off despite what his governess told him and went after the scarf. It was only destiny that they would get married," Célina said

Gérard kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him.

" Célina!" Christine called

" Mother calls," Célina said, " Come my sweet we shall go to the Opera tonight."

" As you wish my lady," Gérard said

Gérard walked Célina back to the estate, they walked hand in hand together as they made it to the front door.

" There you are," Christine said, " Célina, you have lessons."

" I know," she replied

" Gérard, do you wish to stay?" Christine asked

" I have to head back, it's my mother and father's special day," Gérard replied, " Next time perhaps."

" Then have a safe trip," Christine said

Célina kissed Gérard, then went off to her lessons. He climbed onto his horse and rode off towards home. He entered the estate and hung his dress coat, then went to the music room. He saw his brother there but not his parents.

" Where's mother and father?" he asked

" They went to Paris, don't you remember?" Dominique said

" I thought we were going?" Gérard sighed

" Nope, they're visiting grandmother and the Opera Populaire," Dominique said

Dominique played the six chords over and over again. Gérard gave his brother a look.

" Would you play something else?" Gérard asked

" I've been playing these chords since mother and father left," Dominique said, " Why would I change now?"

Gérard shut the piano on his brother's fingers. Dominique pulled his fingers from under the cover.

" Why the hell did you do that?" Dominique growled

" Because you wouldn't stop," Gérard replied, " Why can't you be normal like everyone else? Why can't you go beyond the music and actually perform."

" Sorry, I'm not perfect," Dominique said

Dominique stood up and pushed past his brother and Gérard looked at his brother.

" I can't understand him," Gérard said

Gérard sighed and sat and looked at the piano, he began to play it out of boredom. Dominique stood at the edge of the stairwell and sighed, he was not like his brother. He had no one to make him happy. Dominique went out horseback ridding to enjoy the rest of the day alone.

Gérard looked out the western window, that looked over the lands of the estate, at his brother. He sighed and sat down on the windowsill, a servant came up and brought his tea.

" Thank you," he said

" Your welcome," the servant said

" Do you know when my parents will return?" he asked

" Not until late young master…they were to visit your grandmother," the servant replied

" Oh, ok," he said

She walked downstairs and Gérard looked out again. He wondered if everything was well with them.

That evening Gérard went with Célina to the local opera house to see a performance. She looked at Gérard and grabbed his hand, seeing he was worried.

" What is wrong?" she asked

He turned and grabbed her hand, then raised it to his lips. He shook his head and stroked her cheek.

" I am just thinking again," Gérard replied

After the performance Gérard took Célina out to the rose garden. He looked at her in the moonlight and smiled.

" Your worried Gérard, but about what?" she asked

" Not a thing," he replied

" Come now Gérard, you are afraid of something," she spoke softly

He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. He danced with her to the serenade of nature and they went off deeper into the garden.

" How I love you so my dear Célina, it was destiny that we came together," Gérard said

" Yes, destiny," she said

2 years later

Erik looked at his son as Gérard spoke of marriage to the daughter of the Vicomte de Chagny. He sounded like himself, when he fell in love with Christine.

" Gérard, your love for this woman is it pure?" Erik asked

" Pure as day, pure as the stars in heaven. Father, I would give her my heart for her hand in marriage," Gérard replied

" Then you must go to her father first and ask for her hand, do not ask her first," Erik said, " You are making a big decision."

Gérard looked at his father and nodded and then sat across from him.

" Father, why do you wear the mask?" he asked, " I am old enough to know why you wear such a mask. What lies beyond it father?"

" You're right Gérard, you are old enough, but what you see on one side of my face is not what is on the other," Erik said

His son looked at his father and stood up.

" Father, does mother know what lies behind the mask?" Gérard asked

" She has since she was a little girl, what lies behind this mask is me in a darker form, sit down and hear my tale my son. This will help you understand that I am no ordinary Comte."

Gérard looked at his father and sat down and Erik began his story, from his freedom of one thing to a prison of another. His son could not see his father in such a lonely place. He was powerful and wealthy, he couldn't see him with no power.

" The Phantom of the Opera," Gérard whispered, " But he's dead."

" He remains apart of me," Erik said

Erik traced the mask and lowered his head and removed the mask. He covered half his face, Gérard looked his father. He reached over and removed his father's hand, to reveal the disfigured half before him. Gérard saw fear in his father's eyes, that his own son would disown him.

" It's repulsive, I know, but that is what I lived with all my life," Erik said

" It's not repulsive father, it's just different," Gérard spoke

Erik looked at his son and Gérard stood up, he grabbed his father's mask. Erik looked at his son as he held it.

" If you are He, then He is apart of me," Gérard said, " So I too wear a false face."

" You are not like I, Gérard, a perfect face does not need to hide beyond the mask….my son you are the man that I could never be. Why punish yourself to a piece of scrap like a mask?" Erik said

He grabbed the mask and placed it on his face and looked at Gérard.

" Go and speak to the Vicomte de Chagny," Erik said

" I shall come back father and make you a proud man," Gérard said

" Go and do so," Erik said

Gérard was off and Erik looked out the window.

" My dearest son, you have taken on your mother's softness, but who has taken my heartless heart?" Erik thought

6 months

Meg looked at Erik as he sat in the darkness. He looked at her with pain in his eyes and she walked towards him.

" It was my fault," Erik whispered, " My darken secret drove him to the darkness."

" Erik, no don't say such a thing," Meg said

" He's fallen from heavens light, because of me," Erik whispered

Meg knelt down beside Erik and laid her head in his lap. He placed his hand on her head, then stroked her head. Meg looked at him and let tears fall from his eyes.

" Erik, it isn't your fault," Meg replied, " you had no choice in doing what you did."

" He was my son!" Erik shouted

Meg shut her eyes tightly to try to prevent the painful tears.

" And you are his father, he asked you to do it," Meg said

" No," Erik whispered

Meg closed her eyes tightly as tears fell from her face. She couldn't cry in front of her husband.

" I have only brought pain to this house," Erik whispered, " Perhaps I am cursed."

Meg rose and placed her hands on his face and Erik looked at her.

" Erik, you are not cursed, your son asked to you end his life. The infection in his body was to much for him. Dominique would have died, he was past the point of no return," Meg said

Erik pushed Meg away looked at her.

" He was well!" Erik shouted, " Well! Medicine could have cured him! He was strong and fighting!"

Erik looked at the dagger that laid in wrapped cloths, he removed it from the table. The skull dagger stared at Erik and he shook his head. He hurled it out the window and fell to his knees.

" My son, my youngest son, why was he cursed with my punishment?" Erik wept

Meg stood up and knelt down beside Erik, she took him in her arms and let him weep in her arms.

" Oh, my Erik, you saved your son from her misery," she whispered

2 months later

Meg grabbed Erik's hands as they stood at the funeral. Erik looked at tombstone and watched as they covered the coffin. Erik tossed a rose tied with a black ribbon.

_" Only the reddest roses grows for a de Champney,"_

" That's right Dominique the reddest of roses grow for only us," Erik thought, " Don't forget that."

When the funeral was over, Erik stood there with Meg. She held his hands in her own, as they bid their son good bye for good. Erik and Meg walked off and got into a carriage and went back to the estate, where there was more silence.

Days past and weeks vanished, but Erik remained in silence, he walked to the music room and looked at the violin.

****

Flash back

" From the top," Erik said

" Come on father, I'm tiered," Dominique wined

" Fine, go on," Erik said

Dominique walked off and Erik played the piano, but then the doors opened again. Erik looked up and saw his son standing there.

" You've return," Erik said

" I decided, I don't want to let you down father," he said, " I'm going to make you and mom happy when I perform at the Opera Populaire."

Erik nodded and stopped playing.

" Your dreams are as big as this room," Erik said, " The Opera Populaire is being rebuilt…it will be many years."

" Then I have a lot of time to practice," Dominique said

Erik smiled and played the piano, while his son played the violin.

****

End of flash back

Erik sighed and sat down at the piano and played it.

" From the top," Erik whispered

Erik closed his eyes and played listening to the sounds of a distant violin. Meg walked in and sat beside Erik.

" The music continues," she whispered, " Just like you should."

She turned the page and began to sing with Erik on the piece. Tears streamed down her face, but she did not stutter.

4 months later

Gérard looked at Erik as he removed the mask from his face. His son walked over to his father and then hugged him.

" I know father," he whispered

Meg walked down the stairs in a beautiful evening gown and looked at Erik. Erik looked at her and walked over to her.

" We should be happy?" Erik whispered, " No more mourning."

Erik presented her two roses, one tied with a black ribbon, the other tied with a yellow. She smiled and they walked out and headed to Paris for the dedication ceremony of the Opera Populaire.

They walked to the doors and Erik looked at Madame Giry and she nodded.

" This dedication is to my son Dominique Erik de Champney, may he smile down on us," Erik said

" Monsieur de Champney, you are wearing no mask…why?" a reporter asked

" If I step into the Opera house with a mask on…I will shame my son's name. He never knew me without it…so now he will," Erik said

" Comte de Champney, are you worried that there might be a phantom?" another reporter asked

" The only phantoms that are in this building, are those who wish to indulge the fantasy of one. I assure you that the Phantom of the Opera has been unmasked, by the Vicomte de Chagny and myself," Erik said, " Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to the Opera Populaire."

Erik cut the ribbon with the skull blade and opened the doors. People walked in and Erik looked at the Opera house.

" I'm finally home, " Erik whispered

**The End **


End file.
